Everything Burns
by GhostAuthor
Summary: Wanda find out the truth and John is there to comfort her.Jonda Set to Everything Burns by Anastacia ft. Ben Moody.Also for my friend libra101 who likes Jonda.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters or lyrics in this story.  
**Author's Note:** I got the idea from a video on YouTube. To see it go to: .com/watch?v=zGc5HzSzD5o

It had been a good day when it started. The Brotherhood along with Lexa and Rogue had taken her to New York for her and Pietro's birthday. She should have known something was up when she couldn't remember her past birthdays with her father. /_If you can call him that_/ she thought bitterly.

It had happened when they were on their way home. Lexa and Rogue had to make curfew, so Lance took a shortcut. They past an old rundown building that had a giant hole in one of the walls. The sign outside of it had long since faded, but the word Asylum could still be read.

Then memories of pain came like a tidal wave. She didn't say anything until they got home. She scared the boys shitless. The apologized saying that they only wanted what was best for her. All but one did really. Her boyfriend John a.k.a Pyro of the Acolytes didn't say anything. He knew all that was a lie so he hadn't tried to fool himself.

Now Wanda was in her room. She couldn't cry anymore so she was thinking. She was trying to decide what to do. She couldn't go back to hunting Magneto. No one had seen or heard of him since Apocalypse. She also knew she couldn't hate the boys forever, she had felt betrayed but she knew in her heart that even if they had told her she wouldn't have believed them. So she did what she did whenever she got really upset. She started to sing a song she and John listened to.

**She sits in her corner  
singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
that no one seems to keep.  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone astray  
but she will sing...**

**Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
Ooh, oh**

Meanwhile in John's room he was upset, too. He had wanted to wait to tell her, and he hated that she found out this way. He wanted to wait until she had calmed down enough to speak to her. To pass the time he sang the verse of the song that reminded him of her.

**Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares.  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
and still she sings...**

Once he finished the verse he padded down the halls to her room. He could tell that the others had already tried by the dents in the walls. Once outside her room he gathered up the nerve to talk to her. He peaked in just in time to her start the second chorus.

**Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns**

He had sung along with her causing her to look up. Her hands began to glow blue, and he held his hand up in surrender.

"Look Sheila, I know the others and I were wrong for what we did, but we didn't want to mess with ya. They were convinced that you'd be happier not knowing. Then your dad convinced us Acolytes not to tell either." Said John and he paused and raked his hand through his fiery-orange hair."And let's be honest, would you have even believed us? I know nothing can make up for what we did, but can you please forgive us?"

Wanda stared at him. His blue-green eyes showed sincerity and his palms were sweaty. He came and sat down on her bed a few feet from her. Then he smiled and spoke "You know Shelia even if ya don't forgive us I'll always love you." Then Wanda mumbled something barely audible "How long? How long will you love me? What if I snap and kill all of you for this?" John looked at her with a crazy grin on his face. Then he started to finish the song.

**Til everything burns  
Everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, oh  
(While everyone screams)  
Burning down lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away  
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away**

She sang with him. Their voices were in perfect harmony for the last verse. He leaned forward and kissed her. She kiss back signaling that she understood that it must have been hard for the not telling her. That's how they stayed that night. With her in his arms, and him promising never to lie to her again.

FIN


End file.
